Lliira Teni Taele
Lliira Teni Taele (later known as "Lite Brite") is a major sidekick in the roleplay. Personality I like to be happy! I mean, it's sad to be sad, and I don't want to be so I don't let myself. I smile and laugh and I have as much fun as I can. I also like to try to help when I can, but people say I "do things the hard way", which makes them seeing me as helping hard. I always want to know things too, though usually people won't tell me much, so I have to go look for myself. I don't really like when it's quiet so much, so I talk a lot, or hum songs I heard to make up for the silence unless it's really important I don't. Someone told me before I move around a lot too, but I don't believe them. Hm? Oopsies, I didn't know I smacked you with my hands while I was talking. What's "stealing" by the way? Taking things that belong to others? People tell me I'm stealing all the time then, but that's not true. It's not theirs if they're not using it; it's everyone's! They keep calling me a "thief" but since it's not stealing, that isn't true. No, it doesn't belong to you unless you're holding it. That's why I always have my lucky starry star in my backpack, silly! Power Description I... I don't know what to call it exactly. I know somebody who used these big words once. (The words Artistic Light Manipulation appear over Lliira's head) Oh, that! It means I can draw with lights! B-be more detailed? Um... if I point like this and I reach real deep in myself, I can draw a stick person in the air, and they light up, and if I push myself really hard, they even can do things, although they kind of fall apart really easy if I don't put a lot of detail into them. I saw one trip before and they burst into sparkles just like that! Everyone nearby was pretty mad because they had a hard time seeing when that happened. I've drawn myself wings before, too! It was really fun! I even flew around for a bit! Then a bird flew into them and they broke and I fell in the trash... the birdy didn't get up either and he sizzled a little. I can even draw something like a door too, and it actually opens and lets me walk in, and no harm done as long as I remember to close it before I erase my drawings. I didn't mean to leave the hole in the wall in the kitchen, I promise... Backstory Well, I didn't know my mama or dad really, I just remember running around outside and having fun drawing with my lights and being pretty cold at night, and sometimes I was hungry though sometimes my lights made people laugh and they'd get me food. I met a really nice lady one day; she was a hero who could do something with emotions. She made me feel like a was big, floaty, happy bubble all the time. I don't remember her fancy super name, but I remember she told me to call her Psyri. I lived with her, beyond the pretty blue door numbered 248, and I slept in a squishy bed. She gave me my lucky starry star when she found out I didn't like the dark. She taught me how to read and add and subtract and about history; Psyri loved history. We went on lots of trips outside of the city when we could. The world is interesting, but the people outside the city didn't really like her making them happier or calm or my lights so we never got to be anywhere very long. Last year, Psyri got really sick. She was tired a lot and she kept telling me she was sorry, and we kept going to the doctor but he never made it go away and then a few months ago she didn't want to get up anymore. They put her in the ground, but I wish she was still with me. I miss her. A few weeks after that happened, some people showed up at the pretty blue door and told me I had to leave. Some other people tried to move me elsewhere with other kids my age but I didn't like it. The pretty blue door was where Psyri and me stayed, so I drew myself a door and found my way back! The people there though weren't too happy and chased me away, so I went back to doing what I remembered doing before I met Psyri which was running around outside and playing with my lights, and always making sure I smile. It's really important now, since I think Psyri wouldn't want me not to, even if it's still a little cold at night. Likes & Dislikes * + Birds * + Puppies * + Kittens * + Sweets * + Apples * + Lights/bright locations * + Shiny objects * - The dark Trivia * Lliira has a plush shaped like a star the lights up when she hugs; she calls it her "lucky starry star". It was a gift from her last caretaker, Psyri, and is almost always on her person. * Lliira's fear of the dark is a full blown phobia. If engulfed in darkness, she essentially begins to shut down and panic, and even will forget her own power. Category:Characters Category:Sidekick Category:With A Mentor Category:Female Category:CorcairiDhearg